


All for Family

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a cute uncle, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Labor/delivery, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert, puppy, sam x reader - Freeform, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Sam is your husband and it’s your year-and-a-half anniversary. He has a surprise for you, and you have one for him!This was a prompt I got on tumblr from an anon user. Please send me more prompts! I’m open for business again! My tumblr is @deaniewithalittleweanie





	All for Family

I checked the tracker on Sam’s phone again. He was almost home. I walked down the stairs and made two mugs of hot chocolate, knowing that Sam would be cold when he arrived. I tapped the sides of my mug anxiously. There was no way of asking this without being terrified. The door opened and I sent a smile over towards it, watching as my husband walked inside, boots covered in snow. He had a big box in his hands and a matching smile on his face. 

 

“Happy one year and six months anniversary.”

 

I smile at that. Sam always liked to celebrate every six months instead of every year. Hunting made our lives unpredictable, and there was no telling what would happen. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Sam. “Thank you, love.” When I reached out for the box, Sam held it against his chest before setting it on the ground. I raised a brow but as the kid opened, I gasped in surprise. Inside was the most adorable golden retriever puppy I’ve ever seen. “Oh my god! Sammy!” I carefully pick up the small puppy and cuddle him to my chest. 

 

Sam beamed as he watched me. “I know you’ve always wanted a dog, and so have I.”

 

I nodded quickly. “He’s perfect! What’s his name?”

 

“Maxwell. He’s sixteen weeks old. He’s a rescue from the Human Society in town. He’s a golden retriever mix.”

 

I cooed as Maxwell rested his head on my shoulder, clearly exhausted. “Does Dean know?”

 

“Nope. He’ll get over it.”

 

I laughed softly at that and watched as Sam laid out a dog bed by the fireplace. I laid Maxwell down on it and watched as he laid down to sleep. We prepared a bowl of food and water for him in case he got hungry or thirsty during the night. Now, I was ready to have Sam to myself. He had been gone for two weeks this time, and I had a surprise for him. 

 

Sam took my hands and started leading me upstairs to our bedroom. Before he could kiss me, I interrupted him. 

 

“I have a present for you too.”

 

“Oh! Well, what is it?”

 

“You know how I’m supposed to get my birth control shot every three months?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“Well, I was supposed to get it last month, and I decided to hold off on it.”

 

“Wait, so that means…”

 

“I want a baby.” I smiled bashfully. 

 

Sam looked like he was in shock. He blinked before his mouth moved into the biggest smile I haven’t seen on him since our wedding day. He picked me up and spun me around as he kissed me. “Oh my god, I want one too! I want a little girl, just like you.”

 

I laughed with joy and kissed him back. My heart was full of glee. “You have to get my pregnant first, baby.” My voice dropped to a sultry tone, a gleam coming to my eyes. 

 

Sam grinned and gently laid me out on the bed. He came down over me and pressed a deep kiss to my lips, hands traveling down my waist. Fingers travelled up and under my shirt, pushing it off over my head and revealing the lingerie I had on underneath. “Oh, you little devil.” Sam purred and traced his fingers over the lace of my bra. “So beautiful.” He whispered. “Maybe I’ll keep this on you.”

 

I grinned and slowly unbuttoned my pants, revealing matching panties. “Happy anniversary.”

 

Sam’s head went darting down between my legs. He pushed the panties aside and began to devour me. God, he had some serious kink for eating me out. I moaned and gripped his long hair, legs spreading open. His tongue was like a miracle worker. It brought me more pleasure than I could ever imagine. The real ecstasy came when he would suck and lick at my clit like it contained his very life essence. God, I could already come just like this. My moans got higher and higher in pitch until he pulled away and I whined.

 

“You fucker…” I cursed. 

 

Sam only chuckled darkly. “You don’t get to come until I’m buried inside of you.”

 

That brought another moan from my lips. He pulled my panties off and settled between my legs. I pulled him down for another deep kiss as he slowly pushed into me. He always knew to be gentle while I adjusted to his massive size. I moaned into his mouth and grabbed handfuls of his hair, tugging on it as his hips started to move. We groaned in tandem as he grabbed my hips and really got to work, his thrusts becoming more powerful. His hands were big enough that one thumb reached my clit and started rubbing it in quick little circles. I nearly screamed at the amount of pleasure and stimulation. 

 

“Beg for it.” Sam growled. 

 

“Please, oh god, please let me come!”

 

Sam’s grin went dark and he rubbed my clit faster. “Come for me.”

 

I threw my head back and shouted as I came, orgasm shooting through my body like bolts of lightning. I felt Sam coming inside of me as he moaned my name into my neck. We came down panting and holding onto each other tightly. Sam laid down beside me and spooned me against his chest, playing with my hair. 

 

“I love you, so much.” He whispered, kissing the top of my head. 

 

“I love you too.” I whispered back, holding onto Sam tightly. Now that we were in agreement on having a baby, the logistics were starting to fall apart. How was I supposed to raise a child when Sam was gone every few days? I worked a full time job as a nurse. I’d have to pay for a nanny on top of all the other costs of raising a child. Sam seemed to sense my worry. 

 

“I’m going to take a break from hunting.”

 

“What? What about Dean and Cas?”

 

“They’re a good team. As long as Cas doesn’t go running off then Dean will be alright. You shouldn’t have to be alone through this. If things get serious, I’ll go to help, but I’m not going on anymore everyday cases. I want to be here for you, and...this may be my only way out. I’ve tried to eat out of hunting several times, but I always get dragged back. This may be my chance to get out for good.”

 

I listened and nodded, hugging Sam closer. “I know. I just know Dean won’t be happy with that. He already gets jealous that whenever you aren’t hunting you’re with me instead of him.” 

 

Sam chuckled. “No he doesn’t.”

 

“Uh, Yeah he does. I think he hated me when we first started dating. I took away his precious Sammy.” I teased. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well he can get over it. I think what we should do is stay with our normal routine until we’re sure you’re pregnant so that we don’t cause a stir amongst Cas and Dean. We’ll wait the usual twelve weeks before telling anyone, and then I’ll be home and I won’t leave again. If I have to leave for a bit, you can stay with Bobby or Jodi.”

 

I wrapped an arm around Sam and buried my face in his chest, exhausted from my long day. I had the early morning to early evening shift at the hospital and it drained me. “I like that plan.”

 

Sam smiled softly and closed his eyes. “Me too.” He held me close to his chest. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” I whispered back and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

~~~

 

I couldn’t believe it when I saw the little plus sign on the pregnancy test. I cried like a baby and immediately packaged it up in a little box for Sam to find when he got home. Monsters were getting really out of hand and Sam was gone for at least five days out of the week. 

 

When Sam came home, he found the home cooked chicken that I made. He beamed and kissed me, overjoyed just to be home. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the little box on the counter. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

I hummed. “Open it.”

 

Sam raised a brow and walked over to the box. He opened it up and his eyes went huge. He looked at me and then back at the pregnancy test, then back at me again. He put the box down and picked me up into the warmest bear hug I’ve ever received in my life. It took me a second to realize that he was crying. 

 

“I’m gonna be a dad…”

 

I smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair. “We’re going to be parents.” 

 

~~~

 

Sam and I counted down the days until we could tell Dean, Cas, and everyone about the baby. We ended up waiting twenty weeks after my ob/gyn recommended it. Now halfway through my pregnancy, it was getting harder and harder to hide my stomach. It was growing faster by the day. If I wore a fitted shirt, it would be extremely obvious that I was pregnant. Today, we were all having a get-together at Bobby’s house. Dean, Castiel, Bobby, and Jodi were all there. We were all gathered in the living room, and I was cuddled up next to Sam with one of his massive flannels on to hide my stomach. As soon as there was a lull in conversation, Sam and I exchanged a knowing look. 

 

Sam got up and opened the closet, picking up a stack of boxes and passing them out to everyone except ourselves. “Don’t open them yet.”

 

Dean raised a brow. “Christmas coming early?”

 

“No, just wait.” Sam smiled and sat back down next to me. I looked around as everyone looked at their boxes. Dean shook his and narrowed his eyes when he didn’t hear anything.  

 

“You can open.” I announced and watched as Dean tore into his box and pulled out a t-shirt. He looked at the writing on it without looking at the other contents of the box. 

 

“World’s best uncle?”

 

Castiel pulled out a matching shirt and furrowed his brows. “I don’t have a niece or nephew.”

 

Bobby pulled out a mug that said ‘world’s GREATest uncle’, implying that he was a great uncle. 

 

Jodi was the only one to have the second item on top. She gasped and picked up the sheet of paper that had an ultrasound on it. “You’re pregnant?!”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and his eyes darted to my stomach. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” He grinned at Sam. “Nice.”

 

“Gross, Dean.” Sam made a face. 

 

Bobby had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on his face. “I’m proud of you both.”

 

Castiel looked confused. “You’re having a baby?”

 

I nodded with a smile and put a hand on my stomach. “Yeah.”

 

Castiel stood up and walked over to me, sitting down beside me and looking me over curiously. It was clear that he didn’t have very many interactions with pregnant women, so I smiled and turned a little towards him, pulling up my shirt to show my rounded stomach. Castiel started to reach out but pulled his hand away. 

 

“You can touch it. I don’t mind.”

 

Castiel reached out warily and ever-so-slightly poked my stomach. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it flat on my stomach. 

 

“Come on, you were kicking the crap out of me five minutes ago. Say hi to uncle Cas.” I smiled as the baby kicked Castiel’s hand. 

 

Castiel stared with a sense of childlike wonder. His head went down and rested on my stomach, listening as he felt the kicks. 

 

I smiled and watched. It was hard to imagine a million-year-old being as adorable, but there it was right in front of me. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes a bit and walked over. “Scoot, Cas. You’re hoggin’ all the attention.” He took Castiel’s place on the couch and gently felt my stomach. “It’s your uncle Dean. I’m a lot cooler than your dad. You’ll want to hang out with me all the time, little man.”

 

“Dean, we don’t know the gender yet. It could be a girl.”

 

“Don’t care. It’s gonna be a boy.” 

 

I laughed. “Well, we do have gender reveal cupcakes still in the closet.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he ran over, bringing the plate of cupcakes to the coffee table. He grabbed one and was about to take a massive bite when Sam stopped him. Everyone else picked up a cupcake, and started eating. Dean has frosting all over his face and looked at the color of sprinkles in the center. “Pink is for a boy, right?”

 

I looked at the center of my cupcake and saw pink. My eyes lit up and I beamed. “We’re having a girl!” 

 

Sam hugged me tightly, careful not to squish my stomach. 

 

Castiel smiled. “I do think a girl will be nice. We are a mostly male group.”

 

Jodi nodded. “I think so too, Cas.”

 

Dean wiped the frosting off his face with a smile. “You know I’m messing with you. I’m happy no matter what. We’ll just have to cut our hunting trips a little short from now on, won’t we Sammy?”

 

Sam blinked. “Oh, um...after (Y/N) has the baby, I’m not going to hunt anymore unless it’s a dire situation. Obviously I’ll still come and save your ass when I need to, but the everyday monsters...I’m done with that. I need to focus on my family.”

 

Dean listened before smiling. “I’m proud of you, Sam. I think you have the perfect chance to get out of this life forever, and you need to take it by the reins and run with it. I’ll do my best to do the same, but if the world needs saving again, I’ll be there.”

 

“So will I, if whatever it is threatens my family, I’ll be there.”

 

Dean smiled and walked over, hugging Sam tightly. 

 

I could almost cry from watching this. It was so good to see them getting along, especially over something so serious. I looked and saw Jodi crying. She was reading the letter we gave her. I smiled. “So...what do you say?”

 

Jodi wiped her eyes. “I would love to be her godmother.” She said softly. 

 

I smiled. “We wouldn’t have anyone else.”

 

~~~

 

The months went by, and I could easily call them the happiest months of my life. Sam was home every day and helped me in training Maxwell, who we discovered must have been mixed with something huge because he was getting massive. He was sixty pounds and still growing. He almost knocked me over when I came home from work one day. We had to be very strict about him jumping on people to prevent him from hurting me or the baby. Besides the jumping, he was perfect. He walked great on the leash and he was incredibly easy to potty train.

 

Getting into the last few days of my pregnancy was rough. The baby was very ready to come, but I wasn’t ready in the slightest. Sam was 300 miles away and on an emergency case. It was the only one he’d taken in the past few months. Being alone at home was hard, but Maxwell kept me company and Jodi visited frequently. Today, I was alone with Maxwell. I was relaxing on the couch and watching a nature documentary on Netflix when I felt an uncomfortable sensation in my lower pelvis and back. I shifted and brushed it off, ignoring the pain. It wasn’t uncommon for me to feel some weird discomfort. The downside of having a giant husband meant he gave me a giant baby. My doctor estimated that she’ll weigh at least nine pounds. Due to some other medical concerns, I made the decision to have a c-section. It was scheduled a week ahead of today, and Sam would be home tomorrow. 

 

Maxwell kept sniffing my stomach and curling up at my feet protectively. I always felt like he knew that the massive bump contained another human life. I went upstairs, moving much slower than I used to. It was harder to move with a big belly that weighed me down. I went to bed and checked the tracker on Sam’s phone again. 290 more miles. I struggled to sleep, rolling back and forth to get comfortable. I finally fell asleep on my side, still incredibly uncomfortable. I had a dream that slowly got more painful. I had a nightmare about being tortured by demons. It was a frequent dream. After all, that’s how Sam and I met. I was being tortured by demons because they got bored and decided to pick on humans. They found Sam and started torturing him too. I escaped and saved his ass. I still have nightmares about the days or torture before I escaped. Tonight was no different. It felt like a knife was being driven into my stomach. I screamed and woke up, sweaty and panting. I expected the pain to stop, but another wave hit me and I realized that it felt nothing like a knife to the stomach. It felt like contractions. Maxwell was curled up protectively at the foot of the bed. He walked over and licked the tears from my face. I scratched his head and grabbed my phone. When I looked at the tracker on Sam’s phone, He was still 250 miles away. Oh no, they must have stopped for the night. I pulled myself up to sit and groaned. I called Sam and held Maxwell to my side for comfort.

 

“G’morning.” Sam answered groggily. The phone call had woken him up.

 

“You need to hit the road right now. The baby’s coming.”

 

“What?! Oh god, okay, I’m leaving now. Call the doctor and get to the hospital.”

 

“I will, I will. Please hurry.” I said in a weak voice.

 

“I’ll be there soon, I promise. I love you so much. Call me again if you need me, okay?”

 

“Okay. I love you too.”

 

I called my doctor and then prayed to Castiel to get to me as fast as possible. When he showed up, he looked confused.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“No, I need you to get me to the hospital!”

 

Castiel reached out to zap us there, but I shook my head. 

 

“No, no, we need to drive and at least seem slightly normal. Also zapping me last time made me sick for a week.”

 

Castiel seemed to understand and helped me out to the car. Maxwell whined as I left, but I reassured him with a scratch behind the ears. Castiel wasn’t the best of drivers, but we made it safely without crashing. By the time I was laid in a hospital bed, the contractions were brutal enough to make me groan in pain, gripping the side bars. Castiel seemed to be googling something, and then he took my hand. 

 

“You need to breathe.”

 

“Well, yeah, I don’t want to die.” I replied sarcastically. Being in labor and terrified that your husband won’t make it back in time for the birth of his own child put me in a bad mood. As another contraction came, I grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it tightly, wincing and groaning. 

 

Sam checked the clock every minute, hoping it had somehow moved faster. They were still three hours away. “We need to go faster.”

 

“Sammy, I’m already speeding. The last thing we need right now is a speeding ticket.” Dean stepped on it anyways. He was almost as stressed out as Sam. 

 

Meanwhile, my contractions were getting worse and I was taking it out on Castiel. 

 

“Google says that you should think about the beauty of life and birth.”

 

“Oh, kiss my ass!” I shouted at him through another brutal contraction that ripped through me like a bolt of lightning down my spine towards my pelvis. The pressure was almost unbearable and I thought that I might throw up. The seconds felt like hours and the minutes like days. My water broke an hour later and the doctors realized that Sam was running out of time. Suddenly, I realized that I was an idiot. I looked at Castiel. “Go get Sam. Right now.”

 

Castiel furrowed his brows. “I thought we were supposed to look normal.”

 

“Just land outside of the hospital and bring him inside. Please, he /has/ to be here.”

 

Castiel nodded and then he was gone. 

 

Dean screamed when a large mass smacked the front windshield and rolled over the top of the car. He swerved and nearly ran off the road. He rolled down the window and looked out to see Castiel getting up and stomping over to the passenger side. 

 

“I missed.” He said before grabbing Sam’s shoulder. Before Sam could protest, they were outside of the hospital and Sam felt woozy. As soon as he saw where he was, he ran into the hospital and went looking for me. He ran into my room and grabbed my hand, kissing it and running a hand through my hair. 

 

“I’m here, I’m here.” He whispered. 

 

I held Sam’s hand tightly and smiled through the pain. “We’re going to meet our little girl.” I glanced at the door and noticed Castiel stepping out. Probably for the best. He’d probably try to heal me in the middle of giving birth or something weird like that. 

 

Only one more hour passed before the pain racked up to the point of being unbearable. I crushed Sam’s hand with every push. I couldn’t even think about the embarrassment of a doctor and three nurses all staring at my vagina. As soon as I thought I might split in half, the baby’s head slipped free and I screamed again as the shoulders made their way out. The rest was a piece of cake and I slumped against the bed, completely drained and devoid of energy. The one thing that was missing was the sound of the baby crying. I frowned and looked to see the doctor firmly patting my daughter on the back until there was a cough, a gasp, and a little cry. I sighed in relief and held my arms out. The baby was much bigger than I expected, but she was so perfect. Her scrunched up little face, perfect hands, and perfect feet were everything I’ve ever dreamed of. 

 

Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks as he gently ran his thumb over the big patch of hair that she had. “Oh my god, she’s beautiful.” 

 

We cried in tandem as we looked at our daughter until she had to be cleaned up and checked on by the doctors. Sam kissed my forehead. “Now is your time to rest. Take it.”

 

I smiled tiredly and closed my eyes, still holding Sam’s hand. My eyes shot open when I heard how much she weighed. “What?!”

 

“Ten pounds, fourteen ounces. That’s the new record this week.” A nurse repeated. 

 

My eyes were bulging out of my head. “No wonder I thought I was going to be cut in half.” I looked at Sam. “Why did you give me a giant baby?”

 

Sam smiled softly and shrugged. “More to love?”

 

I rolled my eyes a bit. When they handed her back to me, I smiled down at the pink bundle in my arms. “Mary (your mother’s name) Winchester.”

 

~~~

 

Mary was just like her daddy and her uncle Dean. She had an amazing sense of adventure and loves to play tag with Dean and Castiel. Castiel would cheat sometimes and zap himself behind her. We told her that he was an angel, deciding that it was best to just tell the truth instead of making up some lie. We never told her about monsters. That could come later. She deserved an innocent childhood. Today, she was out in the backyard, running around while Dean chased her. Maxwell bounded around them, careful not to hurt Mary. He was always super protective of her and loved to cuddle up beside her. They were best friends. Having a three year old was busy, but god, I loved it. She was perfect. Everything was perfect. 

 

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I had a thought.”

 

I looked up at at him and hummed. “What would that be?”

 

“I want another baby.”


End file.
